1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RJ-45 socket, and more particularly to an RJ-45 socket module to prevent surges resulting from electrical arcing and an internal circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
RJ-45 sockets module connect to ports or interfaces in electrical appliances such as computers. A conventional RJ-45 socket module comprises a socket chassis, a circuit board and a pin assembly.
The circuit board is mounted in the socket chassis and has circuitry and multiple through holes. Each through hole has a diameter and is separated from adjacent circuitry by a distance. The distance between through holes and adjacent circuitry is very short because the diameter of each through hole cannot be changed.
The pin assembly passes through the through holes in the circuit board to provide multiple contacts mounted on the circuit board. When the RJ-45 connector is plugged into the RJ-45 socket module, electrical arcing may occur because the contacts often have high voltage, circuitry on the circuit board often has low voltage and the distance between the contacts and the circuitry is very short. The electrical arcing causes electrical surges that may damage an attached appliance or the RJ-45 connector. Consequently, surge suppressors are often added to prevent damage to attached appliances.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an RJ-45 socket and an internal circuitry to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.